It is desirable to protect offshore platforms and pipeline lateral tie-ins from very large pipeline tension loads that can result from soil movements such as mud slides or anchor hooking by ships, drilling vessels, construction vessels, etc. Pipelines are very strong inasmuch as they are made to withstand high pressure and years of exposure to corrosive elements, etc., and when a high tension is applied to the pipeline, the force is transmitted directly to the offshore platform, and the like, to which the pipeline is attached. Accordingly, the present invention provides a unique and economical solution to overcome this problem of the art.
Applicant is not aware of any prior art which, in his judgment is one skilled in the pipeline art, would anticipate or render obvious the novel protective device of the present invention; however, for the purposes of fully developing the background of the invention, the following art is set forth: U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,961,772; 3,878,868; 3,459,377; 3,096,104.